and heaven will hear them call your name
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: "Scott kept staring at Stiles, slowly letting his arm come out of the freezing water and reach for the other boy to ask silently for his hand." Season 3A - "Alpha Pact"


**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf.**

The two boys stared at each other longingly. Whiskey eyes filled with fear and chocolate brown looking back with an anxiousness only the other boy could see. Scott kept staring at Stiles, slowly letting his arm come out of the freezing water and reach for the other boy to ask silently for his hand. Stiles pulls his own arm out sluggishly, the coldness of the water already having an effect on him as he slowly slots his fingers with the tanned boy's. Small smiles grace both their lips as they continue to silently try and reassure the other that nothing would happen, that they'd both come out alive even if Stiles was starting to fear he wouldn't.

Stiles pulls his hand back so he could shakily push himself back out of the tub, just long enough so that he can reach over and pull Scott's face to his own, planting a hot kiss against the werewolf's mouth before letting his freezing body fall back into the iced water. Stiles lets his hand fall back into Scott's still outstretched one and curls his fingers back with the boy's before leaning his head back and resting it on the edge of the metal tub. Scott's smile grows a bit more as he watches Stiles try to relax.

Allison looks over curiously at the two not having expected this to happen, especially so soon after she had "broken" Scott's heart. Isaac looks on with a small smile since he had found out by walking in on them once and Lydia stares with a paleness to her face as she realizes what the two truly mean to each other. Deaton just gives the two boys a smile as cryptic as always since he had long known about this, had known even before the boys realized how they felt about the other.

They're still staring at each other as Deaton explains one last time what they have to do. Stiles is continuing to squeeze Scott's hand as he tunes in and out to the vet's explanation, still worried about if they'll all make it back alive and if he'll be able to save his father. They'd been through so much in having to deal with the Darach and the alpha pack that even if he doesn't make it back Stiles knows he'll die happy that he tried and got to spend his last moments with Scott.

"Scott, if I don't make it back I just want to let you know that I. . . I love you," he says it quietly, words falling from his bowed mouth. He lets another smile grace his lips even through the few tears he can feel crawling down his cheeks.

"I love you too, Stiles. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," is the reply the whiskey eyed boy receives and the two can't help but let out strangled laughs at this.

Stiles is crying and now Scott is and they're smiling goofily at each other. That was the first time they'd said that to each other without it meaning something brotherly. They hadn't spoken the words since they had gotten together over the summer.

"And you should probably know, Stiles, that the tattoo was actually for you. To me, my open wound was realizing how much I had hurt you before. This is my way of reminding myself not to do it again."

Whiskey eyes let out more tears as the teenager again hauls himself out of the tub and leans over to kiss his boyfriend one last time. Their kiss is chaste at first before it turns a heavier, with more meaning as they force themselves to part. The two settle back into the tubs, bodies shaking as they look towards Allison, nodding their signal that it's time to sacrifice themselves for their parents. Stiles looks over one last time as Lydia places her hands on his shoulders, and Deaton's own on Scott's, before he's pushed under the water. The last things he feels before the black envelopes him is the strong feeling to save his father and the burning love he feels for his werewolf.

* * *

Hey guys it's been awhile since I've written anything but this idea has been circling my head for awhile. I got 3A for Christmas and watched all the episodes again and I just had the strong urge to rewrite this scene.

I've never written Scott and Stiles before romantically so I apologize for that and for the fact that this is not that well written, it's seriously been months.

Hope you enjoy anyway!

Title taken from The Weekend - Devil May Cry.


End file.
